An Apocalypse of The Heart
by SalvatoreWinchester
Summary: Chase Monihan is trapped in a world of zombified family members, friends, neighbors and townsfolk when she befriends a man named Shane Walsh in a local bar. She quickly falls in love, ignoring the one man who she really interested. Through this world time stands still. Now it's up to Chase to fend for not only her life but her heart. What if she made the wrong decision?
1. Chapter 1

-The hardest of days-

-Chase Monihan-

Today would have been my little sister's 16th birthday. Though she'll never be able to celebrate it now that she's gone. She died about a month ago,fighting off what my father calls walkers or roaming zombified men,woman and children. She fought them off to protect me. Now I'm looking around the old used to be gorgeous town I knew and loved so dearly.

Though this time,there are no people talking on cell phones,no dogs barking at squirrels off in the distance,and no children laughing while they play tag in the town's square. I miss the laughter the most. I love children and some of them I knew and even raised from the day they were born. Well,turned out that their parents thought it was smart to let them go play in a hospital recovery center,seeing as there wasn't supposed to be anyone there.

The government issued a spot check and kill,meaning if there were any survivors of this horrid epidemic they were to be shot and killed whether they had the illness or not. The children were killed on sight. Only one survived. My sister. She was 15,she should have stayed out of the hospital. But I was just glad she wasn't hurt. Though when she came home,she was bleeding from her shoulder saying a man was chasing her and must have scratched her. She didn't turn right away.

She lived for another three months before fighting off zombified friends and family members to help protect me while I climbed out of our crashed car. She was torn to bits by those animals and now...I'm determined to kill them all and everyone who gets in my way.

I sit in the local bar,lying on the counter drinking whiskey and coke.

"What are you doing here?" A man asks in a low voice,obviously trying to scare me.

"What does it look like?"I say,holding up the bottle before taking another drink. He smiles a surprisingly heavenly smile and walks over.

"May I?" He asks sweetly,grabbing a glass and handing it to me. I smile,sitting up and pouring him a glass and handing him a coke. He smiles,taking it and drinking the whiskey quickly before opening the coke. I can't help but laugh at his technic.

"You laughing at me,sweetheart?" He asks,looking over the rim of his coke can. I nod,laughing. He smiles,looking down at my legs. I hadn't realized they weren't closed like a proper girl's would have been. I couldn't help it. I sit like a boy. Oh well. I smile,lifting his chin so he looks me in the eyes. His were beautiful. They were like clouds of golden brown with specks of green and even blue. Amazing.

"I'm Shane Walsh,sweetheart. And you are?" He says softly,inching closer with every breath.

"I'm Chase Monihan."I whisper against his lips teasingly before turning to take a drink of whiskey and walk out from under his arms. He laughs,amazed,and turns. He grips my arms and pulls me back to him hard.

"You staying anywhere,sweetheart?" He asks,tapping the gun in my thigh holster,ignoring the gun closest to his hand in my belt.

"Not really. No place is really safe anymore."I answer,smiling sweetly. He smiles wider and tightens his grip on my waist,turning and sitting me back on the bar counter.

"What would you say if I said I know a place that's actually pretty safe and you could come there with me?"He whispers softly,inching closer to my lips again. I lean closer,wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"I'd say that I was eternally grateful and that I'd probably have to kiss you if this place turns out to be as safe as you say it is."I say softly against his lips,biting my smiles and pulls me close.

"Well Chase. It looks like you're coming home with me." He says happily,picking me up again and walking me to his car.

When we arrive,I can't help but smile and look out the window like a new puppy at its new house. He laughs and shuts off the car.

"Welcome to your new home sweetheart." He says smiling. He gets out and opens my door for me. Who knew with zombies on the loose you could still have gentle men? I smile,taking the hand he offered me,and walking with him up the gravel driveway and through the tall grass to the house.

"Shane!"Some girl yelled,walking out of the house angrily. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair and dulling blue eyes.

"Who the Hell is she?!"She growls,walking up to me. Shane pulls me behind him,stepping in between me and the hate filled girl.

"Andrea,you need to calm down."He says sweetly,putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugs him off and charges for grabs her waist,trying to restrain her.

"No Shane,let her go. You wanna fight a girl you don't even know? What are you his girl friend or something?" I ask,looking at her. She looks at him and charges me more.

"No." She growls.

"I just don't like new girls."She finishes,baring her teeth inches from my face.

"Then you have to have a crush on Shane,because no girl acts like this unless he's her's."I say calmly,not budging an inch. She smiles an evil smile and punches me in the ribs.

"Andrea!"Shane yells,running over to me.I put my hand up,stopping him. I smile,content with my next move. I punch her in the ribs like she did me,not letting anything hold me back, and punch her once in the temple. She fell to the ground with a thud,knocked out cold.

"How did you..."Shane asks softly,more to himself than me.

"Her father was a boxer and her mother was a nurse. They taught her everything they knew."A familiar voice sings softly on the porch.

"Dale Horvath." I say turning to him. He smiles that old man smile and hugs me.

His white hair covered in an old vacation hat while his beard curled around my neck from the wind.

"Chase?"I hear another familiar voice call from in the runs out onto the porch and hugs me tight.

"Hey Glenn,good to see you too."I say smiling and laughing. Shane smiled and walked into the house,holding the door open for me.

"This is Rick and Lori Grimes and their son Carl."Shane says smiling down at Carl.

"Hi there sweetheart,how are you?"I ask,kneeling down to Carl. He smiles and puts a hand to his mother's stomach.

"I'm gonna be a big brother soon." He says happily.

"Aww,what a lucky boy. I bet you're gonna be a great big brother." I say sweetly, smiles and hugs Carl.

"Yeah,he's a great kid."She says nervously. Rick smiles and shakes my hand.

"Welcome. I'm guessing your name is Chase." He says jokingly,hearing Glenn's call earlier. I nod and smile down at Carl.

"I'm Chase Monihan. Dale is friends with my father and Glenn was an old child hood friend of mine. No need to be worried,I'm great with people."I say sweetly. Yeah, as long as they stay out of my way. Rick smiles again and walks to the side of an older man.

"This is Hershel Greene and his two daughters Maggie and Beth."He says smiling. Hershel smiles,shaking my hand.

"I believe I knew your mother. She worked along side me and many others down at Mercy Heart Center."He says smiling and cupping my cheek like I was his granddaughter.

"Looks like you have more of a home here than I do." Shane whispers softly,wrapping an arms around my waist,and picking me up. I yelp,waving good bye to everyone,knowing I won't get myself down and out of this man's iron grip.

"Is it safe enough for ya,my dear?"He asks softly,pinning me against the side of a tree.I smile and lean closer.

"Like you said,I have more of a home here than you do." I say softly,brushing my lips against his. He bites his lip before crushing his lips to mine. They were gentle and yet hungry,like no real woman has ever really kissed him before and he craved the satisfaction of its taste. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He slides his tongue in between my lips and plays with mine. I melt myself to him,not wanting to let him go.

"Everything seems to be rushed now that the walkers are around."He whispers softly against my lips,breathing hard.

"Yeah,I know. But you never know who or what you're gonna lose next so you do what you want when you want because you may not live to see the next few minutes." I say softly,looking deep into his eyes. He grins an evil grin.

"I think youre the only one who gets that." he whispers and kisses me again. I could really learn to like this place.


	2. Chapter 2

-Slowing Things Down A Bit-

-Shane Walsh-

I had her in my arms. She was mine for the taking. Chase was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. In this screwed up world of zombies v.s people,you don't find beauty like that very often. I had let her go,regretting it deeply. She kissed me softly,unknowingly toying with my urges,and walks back to the house. I sit up against a tree,feverishly playing with my gun,when Daryl walks by.

"Hey,what's got you down in the dumps mister high and mighty?"He asks sarcastically,mocking me with his fake compassion. I point toward the house. He looks over and on the porch sat the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long jet black hair that flowed down her back in waves of sexiness. She was tall and lean with flawless tan skin. She had bright green eyes that flashed silver when she was angry,and a smile that could stop your heart from beating.

She wore tight dark skinny jeans,knee high black leather 4 inch heeled boots,a red v-neck tank top that messed with your eyes while revealing about an inch of her stomach and just the right amount of her chest,and a black leather jacket. She was Goddess.

"Wow."Was all Daryl could manage to say,starring at her with big bug eyes. She turns and waves sweetly,smiling like an Angel,when she sees something and jumps over the railing of the porch and runs to it off in the distance.

"Oh my God,who's Harley Davidson is this?"She asks running a gentle hand over the seat and handle bars. Daryl smiles and steps up.

"It's mine."He growls,trying to act tough. I roll my eyes and walk around behind her. She bends over,examining the bike closer,just enough for me to see the top of a bleeding rose tattoo just below her jeans.

"May I?"She asks softly,biting her lips with excitement.

"Well,have you ever ridden one before?"He asks,gripping the handle bars tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. He wanted her almost as badly as I did.

"Oh yeah. I used to build my own back before the zombies came and my father and I would drive them all over town before a good fight."She says smiling down at the seat. The bike itself looked practically new,except for the dulling black and silver paint. Daryl smiles,trying to hold back his excitement,and nods. Chase jumps up and down,hyper as can be. She climbs on,flipping up the kick stand and starting the bike.

She laughs evilly,biting her lip once the roar of the engine over comes the garage. She puts her foot on the gas and hand on the clutch and in seconds,takes off. Daryl watches her,biting his lip like he'd never seen a girl do that before.

"She's mine."I growl,not taking my eyes off her. He shrugs,trying act like he doesn't care. She drives back and stops in front of him.

"The chain sounds messed up,but I can fix it for you if you'd like."She says sweetly,kicking the kick stand back down and climbing off the bike to stand in front of him.

"I think I can fix it myself,but you're welcome to come and watch and tell me what I'm doing wrong." He says jokingly,kissing her hand like the hillbilly gentleman he was. She smiles and hugs him.

"Just tell me when ever you start and I'll come help."She says sweetly,walking out. I glare at Daryl before following her. This meant war.


	3. Chapter 3

-Finding New Friends-

-Chase Monihan-

"Chase."Glenn called from the porch after i put up Daryl's motorcycle. I smiled and walked to him,when a new girl walks happily to his side. I stop in my tracks,ready to fight who ever she thought she was having her arm around my little brother.

"This is my girlfriend,Jordan."He says happily,smiling. She was only a few inches shorter than me,wearing blue jeans,boots,a black and red t-shirt,and a black leather jacket with her hair pulled back in a pony tail. She had dark eyes that matched her long dark hair.

"Hello Jordan. I'm Chase Monihan."I say,cheering up and walking to her. If she made him happy,then i was fine. She smiles and shakes my hand. She sees my gun and backs away slightly. I smile wickedly,pulling it out and showing it to her.

"She doesn't like guns."Glenn whispers softly.

"Well in this world,that's gonna have to change."I say simply,looking up to meet her eyes. She smiles faintly,avoiding Glenn's eyes.

"And you're the girl to do it."Shane whispers in my ear,making me shiver and break out in goosebumps. i laugh softly,leaning into him.

"She needs training,not by a boxer's daughter. A cop should do it."I whisper,handing him my gun. He smiles and spins me around to face him.

"You need training too,sweetheart."He says softly,pulling me to him hard and shoving the gun back into my thigh holster. He walks away and shuts the door,leaving me with Glenn and his new girlfriend.

"Is he your boyfriend?"Jordan asks softly,probably starring at my gun in my belt.

" 's just a friend."I say softly,more to myself than anything. I turn,smiling at Jordan and Glenn happily,and walk back into the house. I walk back to my room,across from Beth and Maggie's,and close the door. I sit on the bed and close my eyes,crying softly. I lean back and feel a sharpness enter my side. Like something was poking me.

"Maggie told me where your house was,so I drove there and picked up your things."Shane whispers,coming out of the darkened corner of my room. I stand and put the suitcase on the floor,lying my jacket over it. I lie on the bed,wrapping a sheet over me and cry softly,making sure to avoid his always judging eyes. He sits beside me,rubbing my arm.

"Talk to me,sweetheart."He whispers,lying down and pulling me to him.

"This is the last time anyone will ever see me weak. I promise."I say to myself,thinking of my father. Shane tightens his grip and holds me tight. I turn in his arms,lying my head on his chest and crying into his shirt.

"Today would have been her 16th birhtday. She died protecting me."I whisper softly in between dove like sobs. He sits up,pulling me into his lap, and whispering soft hushes into my ear.

"Everything's alright. I wont let anything get you."He whispers softly,wrapping the sheet around my shoulders. I clench his shirt and lean down into my knees,trying to keep him from seeing me cry.

"I noticed your tattoo."He whispers,trying to distract me.I straighten and cover my back instinctively. He chuckles and kisses my temple.

"It's okay,i thought it was...sexy."He says louder now. I wipe my eyes and hug him close.

"Thank you."I whisper in his ear,kissing his collar bone. I smile and climb off the bed.

"Come on,it's time I learn how to shoot is if Mr. Police Man over here will teach me."I say jokingly,holding out my hand.

"Of course i'll teach you."He says sweetly,smiling and pinning me against the door. He smiles down at me,and leans closer. I lean up and brush my lips against his gently,pulling away just in time to get out the door before he can crush his lips to mine and permenantly distract me. He smiles devilishly,chasing me out of the house and down the dirt trail to the woods. There,i saw Jordan and Glenn. He was teaching her how to shoot,even though she obviously already knew how. We could learn alot from each other.I smile,knowing we'd be friends soon enough.

"Chase!"Shane calls just before I reach the lake. Now we shoot.


	4. Chapter 4

-Learning New Tricks-

-Shane Walsh-

I yell her name,stopping her from running into the lake. It would probably freeze her to death. She stops and smiles down at the shimmering water.

"Gimme your gun. If you can't watch out for lakes,then maybe you shouldn't be trusted with a gun."I say sternly,yanking her gun out of belt and thigh holster. She turns quickly,grabbing my arm and slamming me into a tree.

"What do you think you're doing?!"She snaps,snatching one gun out of my hand. I smile inwardly,turning the best I could to face her. She had a good grip on my arm,twisting it back,and pushing on my back with all of her force to keep me pinned to the tree. I shove the other one into my pocket and twist faster than her,pinning her to the tree. She was facing me,glaring at me with shining silver eyes. I smile evilly,inching closer to her neck.

She turns her head,blocking my view to her weakness. I push my knee against the tree and up,pulling her onto my thigh and holding her up. She yelps,not expecting me to be so forceful.I smile wickedly,intertwining our fingers and leaning closer to her neck again.

"You can't escape me,sweetheart."I whisper softly,brushing my lips against her collar bone. She wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me to her.

"Who said I wanted to?"She says siductively. This girl was gonna kill me if I wasn't careful. I smile,pressing my body to her's. She bites her lip and tightens her grip on my waist,digging her nails into the tops of my hands. I moan softly,looking up at my hands.

"Am I hurting you,sweetness?"She asks mockingly,batting her eyelashes tauntingly. I shake my head,moving quickly to her neck. She whimpers softly,moving involuntarily to the opposite side,opening her weakness to me. I chuckle wickedly to myself,brushing my lips against her throat. I move my body closer to the tree,moving her up higher. She moans softly,leaning into me. I kiss her throat before giving her a hicky. She yelps and struggles against my body,trying to get away.

"Shane!"She yelps,wiggling her wrists free and gripping onto my shirt. I wrap my arms around her and lie her on the forest huffs,hitting the floor hard with the weight of my body on her' a gun shot rang out and I jumped involintarilly, smiles and wraps her arms around my neck,pulling me closer.

"Did the gun shot scare you? Dont worry. i'll protect you."She says softly,smiling sweetly. Then twigs break behind us and she turns quickly,pinning me to the forest floor. She looks up and sees a zombified man with blood running down his head fromthe absence of a face. She puts her hand on my chest,leaning forward and lifting her leg closer to my shoulder. She pulls out a knife and throws it with all of her might,hitting the stumbling zombie in the eye. He falls with athud,leaving her with a joyous smile.

"How did you..."I whisper before she kisses me.

"It was a trick my father taught me after I learned how to cheat in Darts. It comes in handy. You never know,I might just teach it to you after you train me how to shoot."She says sweetly,kissing my neck and getting up. I groan to myself,wishing i had taken my chance when i had it. God I hate myself sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

-What I Really Want-

-Chase Monihan-

Shit happens,that's for sure. But when I was in Shane's arms,pinned to that tree,I felt wanted,needed and even safe. I smile to myself,walking up the stairs to the house. I walk to my room,strip myself of my clothes quickly and jump into the shower. I let the water run over me,washing off the dirt from the woods and the sweet smell that was Shane. I get out,drying off enough to slip on my matching black lace underwear and bra,and walk out to get dressed.

"Wow. I knew you were beautiful,but if I knew you looked this good without clothes i'd..."Shane says,smiling widely at me while lying on my bed with no shirt on, before stopping himself. I smile to myself,wrapping a towel around me so he won't see anything. I lie my clothes across the sweater chest at the end of the bed,smiling at Shane.

"You should probably leave."I say softly,unwrapping the towel from my hair and shaking my hair down. He smiles wickedly and leans up onto his elbows.

"Fine,stay. But I'm not fighting Andrea when she finds out you were in here."I say softly,letting the towel fall and stepping into the light. He gapes before walking to me and lightly running his fingertips over the sides of my body. I smile and pull on my shorts. He takes my shirt and throws it.

"I can't have you putting ON clothes while I'm in here."He whispers evilly,wrapping an arm around my still wet waist and pulling me to him. I smile,running a finger down his spine and watching goosebumps cover him. He shivers slightly,moaning with his eyes closed,head tilted back slightly and biting his lip.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his chest. I slid my hands down his chest,abs and grip his belt. He picks me up by the waist and lies me on the bed,wrapping my legs around his waist. He smiles and kisses my chest,clenching his jaw when he wants to control himself. I bite my lip starring up into his stormy golden brown eyes. He smiles wider,tangling his fingers in my hair.

"You're so cute when you bite your lip."He says softly against the nape of my neck. He kisses the hickie he left me,running a wondering hand down my body,sliding it down the edge of my shorts. I giggle faintly and arch my back,trying to keep his hand away from where i knew it was going. He was lying with all of his weight on top of me,smiling because he knew i couldnt move much and get away from him this time.

Only because part of me didnt want trails light kisses up and down my neck,playing with the edge of my underwear. I bite my lip harder,gripping the sheets,trying to fight the urge to give everything to him at once. He slides his hand lower,in between my body and my underwear. I gasp,feeling him closer,and go to pull away. He leans up,smiling devilishly and slyly slipping his fingers into me,kissing my gasp away. He grips my hair and pulls my head back,kissing up and down my neck before putting yet another hickie on the other side.

It was no use. He wasn't gonna let me go. I sigh,giving in,and kissing him hard. I run my nails across his chest and smile at the lust that grew in his eyes. He moves his hand,going deeper into me,making me shiver in pleasure and cling to him. He smiles devilishly,whispering that he wanted me in my ear. I couldnt think,but knew i wanted him. I've wanted him since the bar. In this new world,time meant nothing. And I was about to prove that. All I had to do was make him mine. He would be at my knees in no time,though I found this difficult seeing that he had me on literally at his fingertips. I'd figure something out.


	6. Chapter 6

-Giving In-

-Shane Walsh-

I had her. She was in my arms and literally at my fingertips. I wasn't letting her go this time. Not without knowing she wanted me too. She tried to get away from me,but i held her tighter. She gasps with each movement I make,going deeper into was a flirtatious sound that rang out and drew me in even more. She grips the sheets and arches her back again,trying to get away.

I smile and kiss her. She moans softly and gives in,relaxing her entire body and running her nails across my chest. It gave me goosebumps and made me shiver. She smiles evilly at it,biting her lip again. I wanted her with everything i had.i nip at her shoulder and chuckle at her moans of pleasure and lust.I move my hand slightly,making her moan and bite her lip again.I lean up,wrapping an arm around her and unhooking her bra.I throw it near the bathroom door and smile,tracing her body lightly.

I kiss her hard but passionately,crushing her to me.I climb off of her for a second,and she tries to move away.I smile and drag her back to me. She lies back on the bed,half smiling.I grip the tops of her shorts and underwear,and pull them off smiles devilishly at my jeans.I chuckle softly and tug them off too.

"Quit teasing me."She whispers softly,pulling me back onto her.I trace her tattoo and kiss up her neck and moans softly,clawing my back when I move my hand runs her fingers down my spine,trailing soft kisses up and down my jaw and chest.

"We both know if you really wanted me to stop,you'd find a way to make me."I whisper,tangling my fingers in her long black hair.

"I'm glad we understand each other."She whispers,letting every word be drenched in lust and pushes me up and pulls my hands away from her,pinning them to the bed when she lies me sits on my waist,tracing my chest and abs with her kisses me hard,letting go of my hands and wrapping her arms around my neck.I lie her down,sliding myself into her.I kiss her until we both need claws at my back,pulling me closer and zombie infested world could ever mess up this wonderful night. I would never let her get hurt,and I'd never let her leave.I love her.


	7. Chapter 7

-The World Outside Our Own-

-Chase Monihan-

I wake up in his arms,both of us still naked.I move to get up,but his arm tightens around me and pulls me back into his chest.

"After everything,you still want to leave me?"He asks softly,kissing my neck.I turn and sit on his waist again,tracing designs on his chest.

"Why would i leave you? Like you said,if I really wanted you to stop I'd find a way to make you."I say,leaning into wraps his arms around me,crushing me to him again.I kiss down his jaw and across his shoulder. He moans softly and claws down my back,making me shiver and realize what i made him feel.

"Okay,okay. I get it. No more claws,I understand."I say smiling and climbing off of stands and pulls on his jeans.

"Who said that?"He says sweetly,smiling.I giggle and pull on my underwear and bra,black leggings and thigh high high heeled boots,a silver tank and my jean smiles and hands me my guns.I go to take one when he yanks it back and pulls me to his chest,slipping one gun into my thigh holster and the other in my belt.I kiss his jaw and pull away,walking to the bathroom to fix my hair when someone knocks on the door.

"Come in."I shout.

"Hey,Chase..."jordan starts to say when she suddenly stops.I walk out and was starring at Shane.I giggle and hug her tight.

"Yes Jordan?"i ask,shoving knives into my pockets and slits in my boots.

"Glenn needs your help with the cars."She mutters softly,starring at Shane.I smile and grab the tool box from her hand.I look at her and laugh,walking to Shane.I wrap my fingers around the back of his neck and kiss him hard.

"Now you have something to stare at."I say to her softly,laughing alittle.

"Heard you need my help?"I say smiling as I walk up to smiles and nods,waving me over.

"Go ahead and protect your girl,I know more about cars than you do."I say nods,expecting me to say that, and runs to smiles and sits a chair by me,turning it around and sitting in it backwards.i smile and start working on the engine.

"Daryl!"Shane calls,looking for smiles and signals me to stay quiet.

"Hey,Ric needs your help.'Shane says smiling and pointing toward the groans and grabs his crossbow,walking to Ric.

"Ric didnt need his help,did he?"I ask once he left and Shane sat down in the smiles and hugs me tight from behind.

"No. I just wanted him to stay away from my girl."He says softly,kissing my shoulder.I giggle and finish the engine.I turn and gasp,gripping Shane's hand and yanking him away and back toward the back of the truck.A zombie stood behind him,reaching for his zombie's rotting flesh hung loosly around its neck and wrists,telling me it was once human and was attacked.I grip its shoulders when it lunges for me,and turn my head away to keep from being bitten.

I fall onto the ground,turning helplessly to the truck's broken cable.I cant quite reach it when something smashes the zombie's head .He grips my arm and pulls me up,holding me tight.I was shaking.I had killed many,but this was a first for me to be caught off gaurd like that.I hug him and scream when i look over his and tons of zombies were stumbling this way with blood filled mouthes and flesh tearing wasn't good.


	8. Chapter 8

-Trying to Protect Her-

-Shane Walsh-

I knew she'd do anything,and could do anything,to protect me,but I needed to save her. She could have died two seconds ago and now we all could die. I grip her hand tight and pull her into the truck. We drive toward the house when Daryl drives his bike toward us,shooting the zombies away from her side of the truck. Part of me wanted to turn and shoot him,but he was helping me protect her so for now he'd live another day.

Panic darkened her eyes as she searched the eyes of everyone standing on the front porch. She crawls out the back window,twisting herself in gymnastic ways,and shooting the zombies away from the porch. Lori cried out,trying to keep Ric and Carl safe with a group of zombies crawling over the railing. Chase growls,holding onto the truck while throwing all of her might into the knives she threw at the zombies nearest them. Each one dropped,one by one,leaving Ric and his family safe again.

She jumps out of the back of the truck,pulling out the knives and using them again on another group of zombies. When she screams out,my heart shreds to pieces.

"Chase! Get down!"I yell,flooring it and driving toward her. I run over the zombies that surrounded her,hoping she stayed low enough to get under the truck. I go to stop once the mob of undead dissipates,when Daryl growls,loading people into cars and vans to leave.

"He's right,Shane. Keep going."I hear her say,feeling her hand wonder up my arm. I turn and smile,gripping her hips,pulling her to me hard and kissing her.

"Next time,don't risk yourself for people you don't know."I say softly,smoothing her hair. I couldn't lose her now. Like she said,time no longer mattered and I wasn't about to spend the rest of my forever without her.

"I'm not. I'm protecting my family."She whispers,kissing me back gently,cupping my cheek. I smile and follow Ric's car out of the driveway toward town.

"Do you want me to take you back home? I can show you how to barricade the house and I can make sure the group isn't too far away."I suggest,smiling slightly at the big white Victorian house. She looks at it and sighs sadly at the vacant 45 acres. The long dirt driveway wound around trees,as if it were redesigned after the infestation came.

"It's a pretty big place. Maybe the others should come with us. I have my own garage that we can put the cars and Daryl's motorcycle in and work on. It has eight rooms,three full bathrooms and two half bathrooms that run from the wells along with the decked out kitchen,not to mention the ballroom,living room,dining room and great look out points from the attic."She says softly,starring out the window as everyone pulls into the drive to at least check it out. She seemed mesmerized by the scene,but I knew why. Her sister.

"We'll stay here at least for the night."Ric says,helping Lori and Carl out of the car. Chase gets out and stops him from reaching for the front door.

"Check the basement hall and the garage. Walkers used to hide there when they first came."She says,taking one of the silencers he made from his bag,cocking her gun and walking toward the door first.

"Everyone needs a silencer. The more noise,the more walkers. Can you make more?"I say,passing them out and turning back to Ric. He smiles slightly and nods. I nods and twist mine onto my gun,walking after her.

"You can't go in houses alone,Chase. It's dangerous."I say. She turns and looks at me sternly.

"Don't you think I know that?! But this used to be my house. I know it better than anyone,not to mention the area. You may be a cop here,but I was a rebel. I've been places and done things you've never heard of,so don't you dare try and stop me when I do something. You'll just get killed."She growls,gripping my belt. I breathe shallowly,liking the anger in her voice as she rolls her eyes and walks off down the hall.

After checking the house and only finding three walkers in the basement hall and garage,all starved to death and forced to eat themselves,we all start boarding up different areas. Ric,Glenn and I took care of the fence while Lori,Andrea and Maggie took care of securing the kitchen and both front and back doors. This left Chase to wonder and set up the look out point in her attic and instruct Jordan to put away all luggage in each person's room. The eighth room was our weapons room. Her sister's room.

"Want some help,boys?"Chase asks,walking toward us with bottles of water. She hands us them and sits down on the grass. It's been a long time since I've seen green grass like that. No blood,no dead patches,nothing but strong thin vines of grass.

"Lori might need help with dinner."Ric suggests with a smirk,getting up to get more wood and chain. Sweat coated all of our foreheads and chests,but only mine seemed to catch her eye. She looks away quickly before locking eyes with me,trying not to smile with embarrassment .

"I'm not a girly girl. While the other girls were taking cooking classes I was hanging out with the football players."She says,smiling and laughing with Glenn. I smile and grip her ankle,pulling her close.

"Kiss me."I whisper,leaning closer to her. She giggles and lies back on the grass.

"You're sweaty."She wines,laughing. Glenn smiles and gets up.

"Glenn,Jordan's putting everyone's luggage in their rooms. Will you check on her and make sure they're in the right rooms?"She asks,turning to him. He smiles,chuckles at us,and nods.

"I really like it here. Once Ric and I get done with this fence,we're gonna put traps in the woods."I say,leaning down to her lips. She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Ooh,my little handy man."She giggles,kissing me.

"Oh my God!"Daryl yells happily,throwing open the garage door. Inside sat a huge black 4X4 Ram truck with five feet long spikes attached to the front and back along with three feet long spikes along the bottom metal step-up railing. She lets go of me and smiles.

"Just wait until he sees my father's rebuilt 1978 Harley Davidson."She whispers,trying to wiggle out from under me. I chuckle and bite her neck. She squeals playfully,hitting me before running toward the garage. She helps Daryl move the cars around and face the driveway to back them into the garage. She was right,he saw the bike and damn near had a heart attack. She giggles and passes him the keys,letting him ride it around the land like he had for her.

"Chase! Do you want Shane's stuff with your's in your old room?"Glenn calls,smiling with his arm around Jordan on front porch. I could only guess his would be with Jordan's,mine with Chase's,Lori's with Ric's and Carl's,Maggie's with Beth's,Hershel's next to their's,Daryl's would be close to the weapon's room since he was the most experienced while Andrea's would be with Dale's two bedded room farthest away from them. Everyone except Daryl had a roommate,if you wanted to call them that. I just knew I was where I wanted to be;close to the weapons and my girl.

The rest of the world could die,and I truly wouldn't care as long as I had my guns and my girl beside me. In this horrid world,nothing else mattered. Though,something about her screamed for me to soften,I had no choice but to stay strong and hard to protect her. But did she really need me to?


	9. Chapter 9

-Don't Baby Me-

-Chase Monihan-

Late at night over the last few weeks,I've been waking up to just cuddle up in the blankets with a knife beside me on one side and Shane on the other just to see the horrid death of my sweet sister. It seemed to play nonstop in my head until the sun rose just to horrify me with the realization it brought with its light.

"You have to sleep sometime,Chase."Shane whispers,rolling over to hold me. I sigh and slide back down to lie beside him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest.

"I know you miss your sister,love,and I wish I could bring her back,but you need your rest. Please try and go to sleep. For me?"He whispers softly,kissing my neck. I curl into him like a hurt child to her father and hide my face in his neck.

"Ok,Shane. I'll do it for you,but if I start screaming please wake me up."I say softly,pulling the blanket closer to me. He rubs my arm gently and kisses my hair.

"I'm right here,beautiful."He whispers before I fall into a deep,restless,and nightmarish sleep.

*-the reoccurring nightmare-*

Finally I manage to get my sister out if the hospital's "death shoot" where paid agents of the FBI and CIA were directed to shoot everyone in the building,infected or not,and the survivors were chased down to the shoot. I was upset,yes,that she would play in a hospital and could have died,but I was too happy to know she was okay to care.

"Chase,you need to stop worrying. I'm fine!"She groans as we walk up to the house. I grip her arm and pull her back to me,eyes tearing up with the overwhelming pain I had held inside while worrying about her.

"Just promise you'll never do it again."I say softly,holding her close. She wraps her arms around me and smiles faintly.

"I'll never do it again,Chase. I'm sorry."She whispers and kisses my tear streaked cheeks. When I let her go,she turns to go back inside the house when I see the bloody scratch on her shoulder.

"Dylan! What happened?!"I can't help but panic. She looks at it and shrugs slightly.

"A man ran after me in the lobby and must have scratched me. It's nothing."She says,walking back inside. I blow it off then,wishing forever I hadn't,and go inside to her.

Only three months later,after living safely through all of this Hell in our home,a group of walkers comes toward me. I try and take them on,but I couldn't. I wasn't a good fighter then and I didn't know what to do,so Dylan came to my rescue like the good little sister she was. I was so proud only to have her ripped away from me in an instant. In front of my eyes,I watched as my sister was ripped apart by savage neighbors and family members. To this day I can hear her screaming for me to run,hide and never come out. Together we were invincible but apart...I was merely me again. Alone,cold and helpless.

-end of nightmare-

" wake up."Shane whispers,shaking me gently. I open my eyes just to find myself clinging to him,gripping his shirt tight,and crying hard. I look up at him and sigh,knowing I had broken my promise that he'd never have to see me weak again.

"I'm sorry. I broke it. I'm weak. I'm so sorry..."I say softly,crying again as flashes of the gut wrenching terror that ran through my sister's eyes as her body was torn by people we once loved. He holds me close and kisses me all over to try and get me to calm down.

"Chase,it's fine,love. I understand. Are you okay? You were screaming for Dylan."He says softly,not trying to hurt me.

"That was her name. Our father wanted boys so he named us after his two favorite cousins. We promised each other we'd stay strong for each other and every one we love,but it's so hard. I lost her when I was weak,and too scared to fight,but I won't lose anyone else. I refuse to be weak and hurt anyone else,Shane. Especially any of you. You're all I have left. I'm sorry."I say,hiding my shameful face in his chest. He holds me tight and smooths my hair gently.

"I need some air."I say softly,wiping my eyes and pulling away. I get dressed,pulling on my black cowboy boots,faded blue jeans,red v-neck Levi t-shirt and my black leather jacket. I grab my keys and walk out to my truck. I couldn't do this right now. I needed to be away from judging eyes and Shane's were the ones I was most worried to see.

"Chase? Don't you want to stay where it's safe? It's dangerous out there."Glenn says softly,eyes soft and gentle. I groan and slide on my sunglasses to hide my tearful eyes.

"Life is dangerous,Glenn. Don't baby me."I growl,walking out just as Daryl and Shane walk in. I didn't have the patience to be smothered with fake affection and compassion. I needed my sister and I needed a way out.


	10. Chapter 10

-Help me Help her-

-Shane Walsh-

I growl lowly,grabbing my gun and my keys,walking toward the door.

"Where are you going!?"Daryl snaps,walking after me. I push back the urge to hit him and roll my eyes,climbing back into the truck.

"I'm not about to let her get killed out there."I groan,driving out of the front gates and out to find her hopefully in a safe place in town. But then again..there are no safe places anymore.

I drove and kept driving until i was through the south side of town when I suddenly hear thumping like the slamming of loud bass drums pounding inches from a window followed by an angry scream and the crunching of glass breaking. It sounded as if it was coming from the inside of City Hall. Silently,I park the truck behind the building,noticing Chase's renovated 4x4 next to the alley,and sneaking inside.

A mix cd of ACDC,Disturbed,and Mötley Crüe was blasting from the main floor with all exits closed off and bolted shut. She locked herself in with only one way out. Did she want to die? Old brown and black rotted gun shot holes were spayed along the walls with glass tables and mirrors blown to sharp shards. Chase was lying on the long dark wooden dinning table that sat in the middle of the room,holding her Colt Revolover in one hand and her head in the other.

"I miss you,Dylan."She cries softly,sobs rocking her precious body.

"I wish you could see everyone...Glenn and Dale miss you...I have a few new friends that I think you would like...and then there's Shane...he's...he's a bit of a bad boy,but he's sweet. You'd love him,Dyl,and I know he'd love you."She cried,smiling slightly as if she were really talking to her sister. My heart sank for her,knowing she was hurting and no matter what I'd never be able to take it away. I wanted to help,but how could I when it was a personal thing and this strong little woman never let anyone see her this "weak"? She would always be strong and noble in my eyes,but somehow I knew she'd never believe me if I told her that.

"If she's anything like you,I know I would too."I say,walking toward her. She turns,jumping off the table and pointing her gun at me,not expecting me to come for her.

"Go home. I promised you'd never see me weak like this again and I plan on keeping that. Go."She says softly,wiping her eyes and holstering her gun. I sigh and walk to her,gripping her hips and sitting her on the table again.

"Listen to me. I'll be the first to admit that I've been raised to know it shows weakness when I cry,but I've noticed it's not in this world. Crying shows we still have feeling,we're still alive and that we're still human. We need to cry sometimes,but I understand why you don't want to in front of people. I don't either,but you don't have to be afraid of me. I love you,Chase. More than anything in this messed up world."I say softly,stroking her tear streaked cheek gently. She growls lowly,pushing away my hand and jumping down.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of anyone."She growls,pushing me away before walking toward the back conference rooms. The most untouched room was the only one she chose. Without hesitation,she walks in and sits up on the desk with a bottle of Vodka in hand beside her. I walk in,shutting the door behind me,and walk straight to her on the desk. She pretended to ignore me as she drank half of the full bottle in one sitting. I growl and push her off the desk.

"This is bullshit,Chase. You want a real way to blow off steam instead of crying or drinking,then fight me. Come on. Do it."I growl,standing over her tiny frame. She glares up at me for a second before gripping my belt and pulling me down to my knees.

"Don't ever tell me what to do,you controlling little asshole."She hisses in my ear,clawing my back and ripping my shirt. I grip her hips,listening to her faint moans when I pull her close,and kiss her collar bone. She smiles wickedly suddenly,moving quickly behind me,gripping my arm and twisting it behind my back as she slams me into the floor. She digs her knee into my ribs and leans down to my ear.

"If you want me to fight you,don't provoke me. I will hurt you,boy."She whispers softly,pressing herself against me. I groan against the pain and risk hurting my arm more to twist around and grab her. I throw her against the wall and grind my knife's hilt into her entrance,increasing pressure with each stroke. She growls and takes my knife,throwing it at the wall,and kicks me across the room. She was irresistibly sexy when she was mad. I couldn't help but want to rip all of her clothes off and bend her over the desk.

She gets back up on the desk and glares at me. I stand and walk to her,running my hands up her thighs and wrapping her legs around my waist. She bites her lips slightly,trying to push me away,but her eyes scream for me to get closer. I kiss her lips gently,pulling away and staring into her eyes. She smiles slightly,gripping my hair and pulling me closer,kissing me hard. I lie her back on the desk and quickly pull off her jeans and underwear. She moans softly,pulling off my shirt and undoing my belt.

"Let me save you,Chase. Let me be the only one to actually know you for you,and I'll let you in completely. Please."I whisper,kissing down her chest while I take off her shirt. She moans softly,arching her back and grinding against me slowly.

"Part of me wants to say no,but I can't. I can't say no to you,Shane. You're my weakness now."She whispers softly,kissing up my neck. I growl lowly and thrust inside her hard. She gasps and bites her lip,clawing at my back. I grin and bite her neck gently,letting my hands run over her body.

For hours we stayed in that room. Bodies crashing against each other,each trying to gain control over the other,and dancing in the sweet way lovers can against walls,desks,and worn out furniture.

"Oh Shane..."She moans,arching her back as she grinds against me with our last round vibrating through her gorgeous body. She managed to get me on my back and ride me the way she promised. Hurting me. Every so often,my nails would dig into her hips with the pain of her specialty just to be followed by hard kisses and the biting of my passion for her.

"Oh Chase..."I groan,turning over and crashing into her sweet body painfully hard just to make her scream for me. She growls and pulls me down to her,biting my neck hard to keep from screaming my name. I smile and pull away,thrusting deeper into her.

"Oh Shane..."She screams,trying to muffle it into my shoulder as she claws at my back. I growl and bite down on her neck hard.

"Oh Chase..."I growl,kissing down her chest as i pull out and sit up.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while."I say softly,pulling on my jeans again and lying back against the couch. She smirks,pulling on her jeans and shirt,and walks over to me.

"I told you I'd hurt you."She whispers,kissing my neck before lying her head on my chest.

"So why did you lock yourself in here?"I ask softly,kissing her head. She smiles slightly and lets it fade.

"I was contemplating running away from it all,but I wanted to keep safe until I knew for sure and I knew you wouldn't come for me."She says softly,tears flooding her eyes as she fights to hold them back.


	11. Chapter 11

-Trying Not To Snap-

-Chase Monihan-

Once we were home again,I felt this sudden twinge of regret and pain each time I looked at Shane. I knew it wasn't right to leave,but I wanted out. I was terrified of this world now,and I was going insane without Dylan. I stand in the garage,fixing the engine on the old 4x4 my Uncle had given my father when someone walks in behind me.

"Chase? Hey are you alright? What happened?"Daryl asks softly as he stands behind me,patiently awaiting my answers. I try and ignore him,breathing slowly and grabbing another tool. He steps closer,putting a hand on the small of my back.

"I left to try and escape this new world. I miss my sister and parents,and I was worried I couldn't handle this world anymore without them. I was done."I say softly,trying to keep working. I clear my throat as tears come up to the surface and cloud my vision.

"I understand you miss your sister,Chase. I miss my brother too. I think he's alive in this little refuge town called Wood-Berry,but I don't know for sure."He says softly,trying to relate so I'd calm down. I sigh and put the tool down,turning toward him.

"Honestly Daryl,if I had any idea my sister was alive,I'd be with her. I'd find her and be with her. You never know when,where and how you'll die but you better make sure it's with people you care about and for a life well spent."I say softly,wiping tears from my cheeks. He reaches forward,brushing his thumb over my cheek bone,and smiles faintly. His milk chocolate eyes shine in the dim light,seeming to draw out the slight low lights of his mud brown hair. He had a certain southern vibe to him that drew any girl in,but it was the sincere smile and warmth that he offered me anytime he saw me that reeled me in. He wore the same blood stained grey shirt,blue jeans,cowboy boots,and hunting vest I met him in. I giggle faintly,smiling up at him.

"I'm sure I can find some clothes for you to change into while I wash those,if you'd like. May not have heat to dry them,but you'll have them back by tomorrow."I say softly,trying to forget about my seemingly ridiculous pain. He nods slightly and wraps an arm around my shoulders,keeping his crossbow close on the other side.

"I'd like that,but you have to make me a deal."He says,walking with me up to the house and inside. I smile and lead him back toward the weapons room where my family's things were laid along with our weaponry and ammunition. He grips my hand and stops me just as I open the door.

"Tomorrow you'll come with me to Wood-Berry to help me look for Mural."He says sweetly,stepping closer and letting me lead him toward the closet. I laugh softly,opening the door and pulling out a black short sleeved shirt,faded blue jeans and a vest I knew he'd love. It was a denim vest with grey angel wings sown into the back. I set the clothes on the bed next to him and step aside from the full length mirror behind me.

"Of course I'll go with you."I say,walking to the door to close it. I turn back and he was already pulling up and buttoning the jeans I gave him and shirtless. He was very well built for a man who didn't like to flaunt it. I could see a deep slit on his left ribs and try to mentally figure out what happened. I walk toward the desk across the room,letting him finish getting changed,and grab the first aide kit.

"Don't put that shirt on yet."I say softly,walking back to him. He grips my wrist when I try to examine the damage.

"I'm just gonna take a shower anyway."He says,trying to brush me off. I shake my head and sigh,not buying it.

"If you were you wouldn't have changed into clean clothes before hand. You can take a shower tomorrow after we find Mural. For now,you'll have to deal with deodorant and cologne."I say,smiling and giggling to myself. He chuckles and nods,putting on some deodorant of my father's and turning to let me look at the gash.

"So...how's things with you and Shane?"He asks softly,nervous as if he knew it was an odd question to start small talk with a girl who's trying to patch you up. I smile and try to gently wash the area around the gash before adding disinfectant to it.

"Good. We've only been dating for almost three months now and I already feel like he knows more about me than anyone else does."I say honestly,watching his eyes seem to shift with a slight edge of regret.

"I know you two don't like each other,Daryl. I just don't want to lose any of you. Andrea on the other hand..."I say,watching the stern look on his face turn into a more happy and cheerful expression as he laughs. I mean really laughs. For the first time in a while,I could tell,he laughed a good throaty laugh. He wraps and arm around my shoulders after I bandage his ribs and pulls me up to him. He kisses my temple and smiles.

"You...you are gonna fit in perfectly with the Dixons."He chuckles,pulling on the shirt and vest. I smile and nod,stepping back. He smiles and smooths my hair,taking my hand and walking toward the door again.

"I wish you the best in whatever remains in this world,but I want you to know something."He says,stopping in front of the door and gently pulling me closer,going from his once joking manner back to his stern and serious glare. I look at him and nod slightly as I stand in front of him.

"If Shane doesn't protect you right,or he hurts you,I'm not the only one who'll go after him. You're a sweet,good,girl whether you want people to realize it or not,and you deserve the best. I just don't want him,or anyone else to jeopardize that for you."He says,looking me dead in the eye. I lock eyes with him and nod,glad to have someone care about me if not more than Shane then the same as him. I nod,knowing he was talking about Glenn and Dale,and tighten my grip on his hand,letting him know I return the favor anytime he needed me.

"Thank you,Daryl."I say softly,kissing his cheek as he opens the door. He leads me back down the hall and to the kitchen where Ric and Lori stood talking while she did the dishes.

"Need any help?"I ask softly,not trying to intrude. Lori smiles and nods,waving me toward the window.

"Will you bring these out to the boys for me?"She asks,handing me a plate full of sandwiches. I nod,smiling,and walk out back with the plate. Daryl follows close behind,walking with me.

"Here ya go,boys. Eat up."I say jokingly,lying the plate on the pick nick bench near Carl,Shane,Glenn,and Dale as they worked on the RV. I tousle Carl's hair,kiss Shane's cheek,and hug Glenn and Dale before walking to the RV. Daryl walks to the garage down the path and grabs my tool box.

"Someone's found a lost puppy."Shane smirks,taking another bite of his sandwich. I glare at him and shake my head.

"Don't be mad because you're jealous of his cross bow."I call,leaning into the RV's engine. Both men chuckle and watch as I play with the engine.

"What makes you think you can fix that when no one else can?!"Andrea growls suddenly,stomping out of the house. I laugh and turn to look at her.

"Maybe because I've fixed almost every vehicle on the property over a hundred times when dumb blondes like you take them for joyrides."I snap back,growling it into the engine while leaning over the grill. Suddenly I hear something snap and before I can turn to look for what it was,I was thrown into the engine. I growl in pain as a gear slashes my arm. I grab a wrench and throw it,hitting her in the jaw. She whimpers and charges the RV. I climb out quickly and hit her again,pinning her to the far wall. She falls to the floor once I let her go,holding her jaw and ribs. I walk out,balling my fists,and growl. Daryl rushes toward me,trying to check on me,when Andrea rushes me,tackling me to the empty pick nick table. I growl,kneeing her in the ribs.

"I'm gonna kill you!"She screams,gripping my hair and pulling me to the ground. I turn,tripping her and slamming her head into the dirt.

"Shane,grab her!"Daryl growls,dropping his cross bow and wrapping his arms around my waist. He picks me up,tightening his grip,and lets me work out my anger in twisting,kicking and struggling to get at her. Shane rushes to Andrea. She gets up,cupping her head and screams in that classic teenage girl -I'm-mad-I-can't-get-my-way- groan and runs into the woods behind the house. Shane rolls his eyes and puts his hand up as a volunteer.

"I'll get her."He grumbles,running after her.

"You better stay gone,bitch! I'll fucking kill you!"I yell,hoping she heard me. I take a deep breath,letting my body relax and melt to Daryl's behind me. He slowly lowers me to the ground and loosens his grip on me. He grips my hips and turns me to face him.

"Are you crazy?!"He half growls and half chuckles,eyes gleaming with an unexpected joy. He pulls me close,arms wrapped tightly around my midsection again,and chuckles. His soothing heart beat made my eyes droop as if a baby listening to a mother's lullaby. It was a peaceful song sung to my ears in such a romantic way. But...how? I push the thought away and giggle,pulling away slightly.

"If I wasn't,would you still love me?"I giggle,smiling. He smiles,brushing hair out of my face when something brushes my arm and causes a shock of lightning to bolt up every nerve ending in my arm. I gasp,not able to find the air to scream in pain,and clutch my arm. He looks down at it,watching as warm thick blood drips down my fingertips and taints the dying green grass. He quickly straps his cross bow onto his back and picks me up.

"Keep pressure on your arm. I'll get you to Hershel."He whispers reassuringly,carrying me back into the house. He kicks the front door open as lightly as possible,trying to get it open and yet not rip it off its hinges.

"Hershel! Chase needs your help!"He calls into the empty space we stepped into. Lori comes around the corner as Carl and Glenn step into the house. Jordan stepped out behind Lori,watching Daryl handle me.

"Jordan,run to the kitchen and get a wash cloth soaked in warm water and a bowl."Lori orders softly,nodding for Daryl to put me down. Just as my feet touch the hard wood floor,Hershel touches my elbow.

"Glenn,go to my office down the hall and get bandages,medical wrap,and a bottle of disinfecting alcohol."He orders softly as well,ushering me along with Lori and Jordan,toward the dining room table. Lori took the dish towel from her apron and lies it on the table to protect the table. When Glenn returns with the needed supplies,Hershel takes the cloth from Jordan and dabs the slash,trying to stop the bleeding. He turns my arm,pouring alcohol on the wound. I growl in pain,gripping the closest person to me. Daryl. I had unknowing grabbed his shirt. He smiles faintly,giving me his hand once the pain dulls enough to where I can let go.

"Lori,will you please start a fire and put a poker in the coals."Hershel asks politely,nodding toward the fireplace across from the dining room table. She nods and starts a fire. Her face sold her out. She knew something I didn't. Jordan looked woozy and gripped Glenn's shirt tight. He side stepped,using Daryl to block my arm out of her direct view. My heart started pounding as I watch the blood pump from my arm. Why wouldn't it stop?!

"Bring me that fire poker."Hershel says emotionlessly to Lori,eyes filled with regret. I gasp and turn my head,knowing he had to cauterize it to save me from blood loss. Daryl steps closer,taking off his cross bow and running his fingers through my hair. He leans into me,letting me hide my face in his lower chest and midsection as I grip his hand.

"Look at me,Chase. Focus on me."He says softly,lifting my chin with the other hand. He looks down at me and nods faintly toward Hershel. Suddenly the pain hits as Hershel presses the heated metal to my skin and a hissing sound ripped through the air. My skin burning. I scream in pain,holding onto Daryl for dear life and trying not to lose eye contact. He smiles sympathetically,watching the pain spread through me. Slowly the pain dulls into a cooling blister as Hershel cleans the wound again,bandages it up and wraps my arm up. He kisses it sweetly,handing me half a pain pill and packing his medical supplies back up. I thank everyone for their help and turn to stand when my shaking legs refuse to support me. Daryl catches me,pulling me close and setting me back down on the chair. Maggie brings me a small glass of water and smiles.

"You should sleep for a little bit after you take that,but you'll feel much better. You did very well."She says,smiling. I chuckle and nod,thanking her for the water as I take the pain medication and drain the rest of the cup. She takes the empty dish and walks toward the kitchen,letting Daryl take over. Literally. He leans down and picks me up again. I grab his cross bow with my other hand and rest against his shoulder. He grins happily to himself and walks back toward his room. Once inside,he lies me on the bed and gets a blanket out of the closet. He unfolds it and pulls off his vest. He climbs into the bed beside me,covering me up,and gently plays with me hair. I giggle and turn to look at him but my arm refuses to support me,much like my legs had. He chuckles and shifts,lying down and patting his chest for me. I smile faintly and move in closer,lying my head on his chest.

"When you wake up,I'll take you for a ride into town. Something tells me we'll need to go window shopping sometime soon anyway."He whispers,making a joke out of how the world used to be. I nod slightly,closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep to his heart's sweet lullaby.

The pain medication was weighting hard on my senses,making me drowsy and too warm. I can feel my heart pounding and my breath thinning as it quickens. I try and grip Daryl's hand,but he wasn't beside me anymore. I manage to stand,shakily,and walk toward the door. I step out of the room,seeing a figure leaning against the wall at the opposite end of the hall. A man. He looked a lot like Shane,but why would he be there? My legs grow weak and I can't stand,falling to my knees. I look up toward the blurry figure,watching as another joins it. A woman. Andrea? Suddenly the woman pushes the man against the wall and kisses him hard,pressing herself against him. My heart sinks,shattering in my stomach. I can feel my eyes watering just as my vision starts to clear.

"Chase,what are you doing out here? Are you okay?"Daryl murmurs faintly,picking me up again as he walks back from the bathroom next to me. I look over his shoulder and notice why my heart hurts so much. At the end of the hall,Shane was holding Andrea close,kissing her and fondling her. I sink into Daryl's chest,letting my body go limp,and give into his commands as he carries me back to bed.

I must've been crying when Daryl put me back in bed. He held me tight against him,keeping me close to his side and trying to calm me with a soft melody he hummed as he smoothed my hair and ran his fingers over my back.

"Who was in the hall?"I whisper,gripping his shirt as my muscles suddenly loosen in preparation for a deep dreamless sleep. Or at least I hoped it was dreamless. He covered my hand with his,squeezing it slightly to offer his support,and sighs.

"No one was in the hall,Chase. You were the only one." He says softly,trying to appease my wonderment. My heart sank. I was either seeing things,or he was hiding things from me. I nod slightly,letting myself fall into the abyss that was trying to overcome me,and forget about the mysterious figures in the hall.

Waking up in the morning,I felt Daryl shifting away from me. I tightened my grip on him,trying to keep my eyes shut as long as I could. I didn't want to see the world that was forever continuing to crash around me. I could feel him turn and hover over me when the sweet smell of bacon suddenly filled my lungs. I peaked and looked up at him. He chuckles,smiling down at me as he takes a bite of a strip of bacon he held in his hand. He tilts it down toward my lips and smiles wider as I lean up and take a bite.

"There's my girl. How are you feeling?"He says happily,helping me sit up in bed. Next to the bed sat a nightstand with a tray of toast,bacon,scrambled eggs,hash browns and mini pancakes with two glasses of orange juice. Spiked. I could taste the vodka on my lips just sitting here. I chuckle,missing these simple things,and take a strip of bacon.

"I'm better. Thank you for staying with me."I say,eating the treasured pork strip I held. He stands,taking my hands and pulling me up with him.

He nods with a sincere gleam in his eyes before saying,"Someone had to stay with you,Warrior Princess."He says,chuckling and finishes a piece of toast.

"I'm gonna get a shower,but I want you to eat."He says,smiling and grabbing his vest and another shirt. I chuckle and nod,walking toward the tray.

"Daryl?"I ask softly,stopping him before he reached the door. He turns slightly,looking at me over his shoulder.

"Did Shane ever..."I ask,stopping myself before I could finish. He lets his head drop slightly,trying not to let me see the disappointment in his face. Instead,he looks up at me and fakes a grin.

"Yeah. He stayed half the night with you."He says,trying not to keep eye contact with me longer than necessary. I sigh and nod,walking to him. I put a hand on his chest and look up into his eyes.

"Thanks for trying,but you've done enough for me. No need to lie for my boyfriend too."I say softly,shifting onto my toes and wrapping my arms around his neck. My body instantly melts to his as I hug him. He sighs softly,wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry. Just focus on eating and getting back on your feet. I'll take care of the rest."He whispers,moving to hold me at arms length.

"Save me some bacon."He chuckles before leaving the room before I had a chance to object his offer. I smile inwardly,kicking the door shut and walking back toward the tray.

"Hey gorgeous. How are you feeling?"I hear Shane call. I turn and see him standing in the door way. I roll my eyes and sit on the bed side,eating my breakfast.

"I take it Glenn unlocked the food cellar?"I asked,draining the emotion from my voice as he sits beside me. He wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my shoulder gently as his mumbles his agreement. I nod to myself and place the rest of the bacon on the napkin near by. I pick up the tray and stand,draining both glasses of spiked orange juice,and walking out.

"Here guys,you need this more and me."I say softly to both Carl and Lori as they sit with Rick and Hershel at the dinning room table. I gave Lori the plate with the most food,nodding to Carl to let her eat as much as she needed for her and her baby. He smiles and nods,tipping his father's hat slightly like a polite cowboy. I take it off of his head for a moment,only long enough to kiss his hair,and put it back on. Lori smiles faintly,letting it fade when she notices why I can't eat. Shane. He followed me out,grabbing my waist and turning me toward him.

"Come with me. I have to go into town today with Glenn and Jordan. Maybe we can find you some new clothes or even something else to eat."He says,running his fingers down the back of my arm. I knew that was his code for,'or finding a quiet place for us to fuck'. City Hall the other night was a bad idea in itself. Knowing he didn't see me at all when I needed him or that in the back of my mind I know he and Andrea have something going on,only made it worse.

"No,that's alright Shane. I'd rather stay here this go on ahead."I say,forcing a smile and kissing his cheek. He nods slightly and quickly walks out. I turn to look at Rick and his growing family.

"I hope it's not a problem if Daryl and I go out today."I say softly,watching Rick and Lori's eyes for a sign of weariness and caution. Rick smiles and nods as if the happily agreeing father watching his daughter going on her first date. I smile faintly,turning slightly just in time to see Daryl walking out of the bathroom holding his shirt and towel drying his hair. The warm water he pumped from outside was still dripping slowly down his chest and abs. He smiles,letting his head drop in a bashfully sweet manner,nodding me down the hall and back toward his room. I nod my thanks to Rick and walk back down the hall.

"You finished all the food and drank all the juice?"He chuckles,pulling on his shirt and vest. I shut the door and sit against it,lying my head against it with my eyes closed.

"I gave the rest of the food,other than the bacon on that napkin,to Carl and Lori,and I drank the juice you spiked. I needed it."I say softly,rubbing my temples. He walks over and squats down in front of me,taking my hands away from my head and bringing them close to his chest.

"What's wrong?"He whispers,letting his lips brush against my knuckles gently before kissing them and pulling me up to stand with him. I shake my head and sigh,stepping away and grabbing my leather jacket.

"Come on. What do you say we go find your brother and possibly go window shopping?"I ask,fixing my hair in the mirror. He smiles and nods,grabbing his crossbow.

We walk out to his motorcycle in the garage when I notice Andrea standing all too close to Shane. The way he smiled at what she said,leaned in toward her,and watched her move made me wanna scream. I just roll my eyes and open the door.

"Shane's not gonna like leaving and knowing you're leaving with me,girlly." He says,straddling his bike in front of me. I wrap my arms around his waist and lie my head against his back.

"He can get over it."I growl,tightening my grip for a second,signaling him to go ahead and leave. He nods slightly and stars the bike. Seconds later,he drives us down the driveway,not making me look at Shane,and takes off directly toward the city. Was Wood-Berry in the city? I close my eyes and let the cool,speeding air dance with my hair and whip at my face. Before I knew it,Daryl was pulling into an abandoned Walmart wanna be's parking lot.

We hurry inside,seeing a growling group of deranged city dwellers stumbling toward us,and gather anything inside we may need. Food, water, clothing, weaponry, amo, bandages, and anything else that was left in tact. Throwing everything we could into tote bags,we rush out toward the bike again. We tie the bags onto his weaponry 'back pack' and head toward Wood-Berry again. The only problem was getting away. As the stumbling group neared us,the back tire of the bike couldn't grip the ground enough to go. The bike starts to fish tail and swerve,urging the undead city dwellers to chew on my back. I tighten my grip with one hand and grip the shot gun I packed in my tote. Before I can shoot any of the bloodied faces,one by one they drop with a single bullet wound. Suddenly the bike grips and starts going.

"Follow us. We'll help you."A Latino man calls,finishing off the group and rushing back toward a military jeep before we exit the parking lot. He cuts in front of us on the street and leads us toward a blocked off sign in the middle of the city's town square read 'Wood-Berry'. Daryl tightens his grip on the handle bars,making his knuckles turn white.

"Stay close. We don't know these people and all we are here for is Mural."He says,leaning closer to talk softly over the roar of the engine. I nod and look at the cut off neighborhood. It was quite beautiful considering the world today,but the people here. The people were looking at us like we were crazy for coming here.

"Aww,Martinez,you shouldn't have. You brought me someone to play with."A man growls once the jeep parks in front of us. I didn't have time to justify what the mystery man had said when he grips my hair and yanks me off of the bike. I reach around to grab Daryl's crossbow when the man knocks it out of my hands as he brings me up to his chest. I growl and kick as he ties my hands behind my back.

"Put her down."I hear Daryl snap behind me. I listen as his gun clicks and he picks up his crossbow. The man was older with minimal hair on his head,slightly squinted eyes and a gravel voice. The voice you hated hearing as a child.

"What are you gonna do,shoot me?"He eggs on,shoving something cool and metallic into my back. I growl and knee him in the groin. Once he let me go and bent over,I step back and kick him in the shoulder. Not only separating his shoulder from his socket but sending him flying back a few feet on hi back.

"I was gonna say,she wouldn't need me to,but would you look at that? She didn't."Daryl growl,stepping up to me and cutting the rope on my hands. I dig my boot into the man's separated shoulder,cocking my gun and pointing it at him.

"Are you really gonna let her shoot your own brother?"He chuckles,watching me. I look at Daryl and groan. The disgusted rage and hatred in his eyes as he watched the man on the ground writhe under my boot was enough. Deep in those irises screamed his recognition. This must've been Mural.

"Now,now,no violence needed here. Please. Let my advisor go."Another man calls,running toward me. I holster my gun and turn to see who else was coming. A man with a pleasant smile,brown hair and one noticeable deep brown eyes. The other was hidden behind a handmade eyepatch.

"Governor,we found them stuck in the lot up the road."The Latino Mural named Martinez calls,trying to justify why the strangers were here.

"She separated my damn shoulder,sir. Let me shoot her."Mural growls,hauling himself up again. I laugh and look at Daryl.

"I know he's your brother and all,but he's an asshole."I say,shrugging off the fact that I hurt him. Daryl nods and smiles,wrapping an arm around my waist,pulling my against his hip.

"You did good,girlly. He'll never live down the fact that he got beat up by a girl."He chuckles,kissing my hair and walking toward the bike again. I turn to look at Mural and realize what the metallic object he shoved into my back was. His hand. Or the absence of one. He only had a metal covering over his stump. I felt bad,but only for a second. Then that sick bastard had the nerve to smirk. I roll my eyes and turn toward the Governor.

"I'm sorry about hurting your advisor,but he dragged me off of that motorcycle,tied my hands up and refused to let me go. I had no choice but to defend myself."I say,trying my best to apologize for something I wasn't sorry for to a man I didn't know. He nods slightly with a slight smirk,watching me walk back to the motorcycle. I could feel eyes on my back,burning into my soul. I clutch my gun and stiffen as Daryl moves closer.

"Something's wrong here. I can feel it. I don't like it."I whisper,stepping closer and closing the gap between us. His eyes squint slightly,trying to read my fear,as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me into his chest.

"Lemme talk to my brother alone and we'll leave. I'll take you window shopping in the city like I promised and then we'll go home."He whispers,gripping the back of my neck with his other hand and kissing my forehead. I nod slightly and watch him follow Mural's motion toward the white mansion next to them.

"You better bring your girlfriend,little brother. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her outside."Mural cackles,following the Governor into the building. Locking eyes with Daryl,I reluctantly ran toward him on the stairs. He sighs,an apology etched deep into his eyes as he grabs my hand and leads me toward the men.

"Welcome to Wood-Berry. I'm Milton. Will you be staying with us?"Another man chirps happily. He was a sweet looking man with light brown hair and brown eyes behind glasses. He was short and dressed nicely in a sweater vest,white button down and slacks. I tighten my grip on Daryl's hand noticing the warning in his eyes. It made my stomach churn.

"I'm afraid we only came for Mural here. I'm sorry."I say softly,glancing toward Mural. He chuckles and goes to touch me when Daryl hurriedly points his crossbow at him.

"You don't get to touch her after the stunt you pulled."He hisses,letting go of my hand and stepping in front of me. Mural laughs wildly and looks at the ground.

"Would it help if I apologized to your girl?"He chuckles.

"No. I'm not his girlfriend and we only came to bring you back with us."I say,trying not to hiss as my blood started to boil.

"Back where,Ms...?"The Governor sighs,turning away from the window where he stood staring out of.

"Ms. Monihan. Chase Monihan and home. My home. Our group lives there at least until we find someplace better."I say,tightening my grip on my gun. Something about the way he looked at me was off. It wasn't right.

"I'm not going anywhere,and by the looks of it,you two aren't either."Mural chuckles,pointing out the window. It was getting dark. He was right. I growl inwardly and tug on Daryl's belt. He nods and looks up at the Governor.

"You two can stay here tonight but I want you gone by morning. If you go with them or not,it's your decision Mural."He answers,calling over his shoulder as he hurries to pull on a black coat and walk out of the office we stood in. Milton clears his throat and waves Daryl and I to follow him across the street to a large apartment building. He leads us to a room and smiles.

"Dinner will be at 9 before the town meeting."He says,unlocking the door and rushes out of Mural's way. I go to move past him to grab our bags from the motorcycle when he grabs me by my hair,pulling me back to him.

"She's a firecracker,huh brother?"He hisses in my ear,catching Daryl's attention as he lies his weapons down on the counter. He growls and steps closer when a knife touches my throat. The knife connected to his metallic stub cover.

"Face it,Daryl. You're her boy jump."He chuckles,tightening his grip on my hair,pinning my hands behind my back. Daryl growls and straightens.

"I ain't no body's bitch."He snarls,throwing daggers at his brother through his eyes. He chuckles and drops me suddenly,walking away.

"We'll see about that at the meeting tonight."He calls as Daryl helps me up. He picks me up and sits me on the counter next to his bow. He goes to step toward me when Milton walks in and sits our bags of food and ammunition on the couch. I nod my thanks as he leaves,closing the door. Daryl sighs with frustration,running a hand through his hair,and walks over to me.

"We'll be home again in the morning. Then we'll go window shopping."He says softly,kissing my jaw. I giggle faintly and nod,taking the water bottle he held in his hand tilted toward me. He chuckles softly,grabbing another. We take a drink at the same time when I notice the bottle I held was leaking. I blow it off sit it down.

"I apologize for Mural."He says softly,eyes pleading me to take it. I nod and watch him. This big,strong,country man was sitting in front of me trying to apologize for his older brother. He was like stone any other time,but I swear my eyes were playing cruel tricks on me. He seemed oddly gentle and somewhat at ease around me. I smile and take another drink of water.

"He's nothing like you,Daryl Dixon,but if it'll make you feel better...I'll forgive him."I say with a faint smile. He lets out a long awaited breath. I look at the bottle and notice tiny white things floating in the water. I try and focus on a tiny hole I found near the lid,like a medical shot was given to my bottle,when my vision goes blurry again.

"Daryl...I..."I manage slightly,falling forward. I know he caught me,but to say how far from the floor...I didn't know. Everything went black and the last thing I remember was Daryl calling to me.

Groggily,I woke up to a low roar of cheers and hot dim lights. The bed I once laid in was now a hard patch of sand and gravel. I rub my eyes and see a small arena of people around me cheering. I go to stand,but my legs give out. I search for my weapons and can only find a sharp piece of glass. I hold it close not knowing what was going on.

"Tonight,ladies and gentlemen,I give you...the new comer. Chase Monihan!"I hear a man announce loudly. I look up and see the Governor standing above me. The people roar louder. I scan the crowd and find Milton. His eyes water as he watches me,an apology screaming through his tears and heartbroken expression. I can't find Daryl. I mouth his name and watch as Milton sadly shakes his head.

"Daryl! Help me!"I scream trying to get up and run when a chain snaps and pulls me back. The Governor chuckles grossly,putting a boot to my chest.

"You're not going anywhere."He hisses,laughing. He nods toward Mural with a sick grin. Suddenly a door opens and two walkers come stumbling closer. I scream and try to run again. I wasn't prepared for this. I didn't have my weapons or the faith to pull it off.

"Daryl!"I scream,pleading him to hear me.

"Let me go! She needs me! Please!"I can hear him growl trying to rip his way toward me. It was no use. I was going to die and these people were not only going to watch themselves but force Daryl to watch it too. What horrid people.


	12. Chapter 12

-A Dixon Asking For Help-

-Daryl Dixon-

I could hear her screaming my name. I jump off the couch and run to the bed but she wasn't there. My heart sank as I throw open the door and run down the hall. I throw open the doors to the apartment building and run straight into a wall of crowding people. They were cheering just as the Governor stood up.

"Tonight,ladies and gentlemen,I give you...the new comer. Chase Monihan!"He calls,letting the crowd roar louder. I had slept through this? I push my way to the front just as my name is belted out.

"Daryl! Help me!"I hear her scream as a chain clinks together with a loud thud. I knew it was her. Somehow my body knew and took off. I push people aside,making my way to her,when Mural and two other men grab me.

"Let me go! She needs me! Please!"I call out,thrashing around to get to her when I finally see her. Her eyes glazed with tears as she clutches a piece of glass. She locks eyes with me for a moment before two stumbling walkers fall next to her,ripping at her clothes and flesh. She screams,kicking and punching her way up. She stands and thrusts the glass she held downward,missing and only cutting its throat. I growl and jerk,trying to get to her.

"Chase! I'm here! You can do this! I believe in you!"I shout,trying to show her my support. Support was the worst thing to give but I couldn't manage anything else. She nods toward me as the pain and worry seems to melt away and ducks under one zombified member just to run toward the pole that held her chain. She manages to break a link in it and wrap it around the zombie's throat. But one was nearing her. She shifts slightly,thrusting the glass straight into its eye this time and kicks it backward,jamming the glass deeper into its brain. She tightens her grip on the chain and keeps pulling back until the zombies head snaps off and pops slightly. She kneels and pulls off the chain,having no choice but to leave the ankle cuff on. She flips off the Governor and walks toward Mural.

"You did good,Chase. You passed the first test."He chuckles,bowing behind her. She turns quickly and punches him in the throat.

"Shut the fuck up. I didn't sign up for your fucked up tests and you and the rest of this horrible town can kiss my ass."She snaps,apologetically nodding toward Milton. I watch him rush down the alley when the roar of a car screams to life. She nods to me and runs. I turn quickly and punch Mural in the jaw,knocking him out. After this stunt,he no longer had a choice. I throw him into the back seat while she jumps into the passenger seat next to Milton,and hurry onto my motorcycle. Quickly,she frames a fight with Milton to save his life,as he refuses to go with us back to her house,and takes off with the car and my brother. I ride after her,only stopping when we get to city hall. She pulls in and throws herself out of the car. I can't get off of my bike fast enough. I rush toward her and pull her into my arms.

"It's okay,Chase. I'm here."I whisper,smoothing her hair. She nods into my chest and grabs the bags of food and weaponry,carrying them into the building. I grab my brother and walk in just as she was finishing lighting candles and locking the food and weaponry up in a room opposite a long table. She points toward another door where a couch sat vacant. I lie Mural down in there and close the door. I watch her walk toward the door she locked and follow her.

"Chase?"I whisper,knocking on the door. I can hear her sniffling. She was crying. I open the door and walk toward her staring out the window. I touch her back gently when she jumps.

"I didn't mean to startle you."I say softly,hands up in defense. I hand her a water I had in my pocket I stole from the apartment. She nods and takes a drink before handing it back.

"I'm just jumpy. The adrenalin hasn't quite worn off yet."She says softly,almost in a whisper. I sigh and shove the bottle back into my deep cargo pocket,wrapping my arms around her. I engulf her tiny frame,leaning down and hiding my face in her neck. She leans back against me and sighs. The feel of her curves pressing against mine made me shiver internally. I had never wanted something so badly in my life,but all I wanted right now was for this poor girl to smile.

"I'm sorry,Daryl."She whispers,voice cracking in pain. I straighten,turning her toward me,and lock eyes with her.

"Don't you dare apologize. None of this is your fault."I say,wiping her cheeks. She sighs and pulls away,leaving me utterly empty inside and out.

"You should be with your brother,not babysitting a terrified child."She whispers,walking around me and toward the couch. She lies on it and curls into a slight ball. I pick her up and lie down first,letting her use my chest as a pillow. She leans up and watches me,trying to read me for a hidden motivation. It wasn't until then that I realized her damage. It wasn't bad,only tears,scratches and smeared blood here and there,until I remembered her ankle cuff. I sit up,pulling her into my lap,and take the Swiss army knife out of my pocket. I manage to pick the lock and let her use her ankle fully again.

"You're not a child. Frightened,maybe,but anyone would be after that."I say,tossing the scrap metal to the side. She smiles and kisses my cheek,wrapping her arms around my neck. She stays that way,pressed against my chest,even as I lie back against the cushions.

"Thank you. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."She whispers,lips brushing my neck. I rub her back and nod slightly.

"Shane would've done the same."I whisper. His name seemed to burn my throat as it came out. She giggles faintly and kisses my cheek again before pulling away to get comfortable.

"Shane wouldn't have done anything that you've done for me tonight. I owe you,Daryl Dixon."She sighs happily. I chuckle and smooth her hair,trying to keep my heart from racing at the possibilities. What was wrong with me? Was I really falling in love with another man's girlfriend? He didn't deserve her,so why not? Would she feel the same? Part of me felt awful for wondering this with Mural across the building,but I didn't care. She was what I wanted,but...could I have her?

"Good night,Daryl."She whispers,yawning faintly. I smile faintly,quickly wiping it away.

"Good night,Chase."I whisper,hoping she'd sleep well in my arms at least until I got her home in the morning.

During the night I could feel her body tense up as it curled into me. She would grip my shirt and whimper my name until I turned into the couch with my back to the door just to cradle her into my chest. She buried her face in my shirt until her fearful expression dulled into a sleeping porcelain doll. She was perfect. I smile inwardly,kissing her forehead,before falling back asleep.

I woke up the next morning to crashing and muffled groans. I turn to look at Chase when I realize she wasn't in my arms anymore. Suddenly a loud thud slammed into the door followed by muffled coughing. I grab my cross bow and slowly walk toward the door.

"Scream for my brother,you dumb bitch. I dare you."I hear Mural growl. I throw open the door and catch Chase in my arms as he falls forward. He must've been holding her to the door. She coughs,massaging her throat,and grabs my knife.

"I don't want you here as much as you don't want me. I did this for your brother. I'll kill you and feed you to the walkers for all I care."She hisses,standing slowly and crouching into a stance I recognized quickly. I stand and wrap my other arm around her waist,gripping my cross bow tight in case Mural tried anything.

"Calm down,both of you."I say,pulling her behind me and stepping up to Mural. He growls,baring his teeth,and puts his knife to my throat. I stare deep into his eyes and try to mentally tell him to put it down when I hear Chase's gun click next to me. I turn slightly and see her standing next to me pointing her gun at Mural's head. He chuckles and pulls his knife away.

"You think you can survive an invasion if you waste a bullet on me,little girl?"He taunts. She laughs angrily and smiles a sickly terrifying smile. I haven't seen it before. It added a cruel twist to her perfect lips that made her sweet eyes turn sinister and deadly.

"Trust me,it wouldn't be wasted and I've taken care of worse situations than walkers coming in because I killed a backwoods freak with one hand."She hisses softly,making her voice even edge on the danger her stare held.

"She had nothing to do with why you're here. You know that the Governor let those walkers attack her,he'll you even held me back from saving her. I hit you and brought you here so you could come back with me,be apart of our group and stay with me."I say,stepping up to him.

"That was the Governor's way of welcoming new comers and frightening them away."He chuckles manically. Chase sneers and goes to hit him when I grab her and pull her back.

"Sugar lips here wouldn't want me on her property anyway what makes you think her people would?"He asks,chuckling slightly as he bites into a apple. I can hear her groan as she holsters her gun.

"They're not my people,Ric is in charge and we could always put you with Shane at least until we find someplace bigger and better. If we can."She says emotionlessly. She didn't want him around but she was doing this for me.

"Isn't Shane's room yours?"I ask softly,trying my best to read her. She gulps and looks at me,eyes burning her goddess features into my mind.

"I don't feel welcome in there anymore. Besides,I feel more comfortable around the weapons."She answers,avoiding my eyes for a moment. She turns back to Mural and shrugs slightly.

"Look around this place and take whatever you want. I'll move my stuff out when we get home."She says,waving him off as she turns toward the desk and opens a bottle of whiskey. She takes a drink and stares out the window. I walk toward her and put my hand on her right hip.

"I don't think Shane'll like you moving out of your room."I say softly. She glances over her shoulder at me sadly,trying to quickly turn away before a tear slides down her cheek. She failed. I saw it. I pull her to me and hug her tight.

"I know what I saw,Daryl. He was cheating on me with Andrea. I don't wanna see him let alone live in the same room with him. When we get home,I'm moving my things up to the attic."She whispers into my neck,holding onto me as if she were going to fall if she let go. I didn't know for sure if what she saw while she sat in the hall outside my room was true,but it killed me to see her in pain. He was hurting her and knowing he didn't care made me wanna rip him apart. I rub her back again and cradle her into me.

"I'll help you. Hopefully we'll get back in time to move your things before he returns."I whisper,kissing her hair. She tightens her arms around my neck and hugs me close.

"Why couldn't he be like you?"She asks unconsciously before pulling away and stepping around me to grab her bag. She walks out of the room and toward the long table where our bags of food and weaponry sat. Mural sat in a chair with his boots propped up on the table eating a can of beans with a small duffle bag on his arm. Silently she starts taking things out to the car.

"What's wrong with Little Ms. Sunshine?"Mural teases,throwing the empty can behind him as he stands up to me.


	13. Chapter 13

-Coming to Terms-

-Chase Monihan-

I sit in the car next to Daryl,not trusting Mural to take the car full of our new weaponry and supplies,and try to occupy myself til we get home. I start to zone out,staring into the buttons of the stereo when Daryl suddenly shifts to driving with one hand and slides his hand over my knee. I grip my knife instinctively before smiling faintly and running my fingers over his hand. He turns it over and intertwines his fingers with mine. Having him close made my pain melt away and in his eyes,I found hope. The hope not only for my own life but for all of us. He tightens his grip for a quick moment before pulling away. Making me notice where we were. Home. We pull up quickly and start unpacking. I get out and look at him,nodding toward the house. He nods and hands a duffle bag of food to take with me. I run into the house,nearly jumping over Carl and dodging Beth within inches just to set the bag on the kitchen counter. Maggie steps in with a weak smile as she unloads the food.

"Daryl brought his brother back with us. I was gonna go move my stuff upstairs,but I was wondering if you would mind helping him bring in the rest of the food,clothes and weaponry."I say,leaning against the counter. She glances at me and nods,obviously noticing my anxiety,and finishes unloading that bag. She jogs out to the car to help and I go straight upstairs and back to my room. I rush to gather my clothes from the closet and dresser throwing them into the suitcase again. I go to step out of the door when Daryl steps up to me. He locks eyes with me but only for a moment until his eyes slowly drop to my hand around the handle of the suitcase. He bends down silently and grabs it,walking down the opposite end of the hall. Next to the bathroom door sat another. I unlock it and open it to a row of black painted stairs. He walks up a few stairs before setting the suitcase down and walking back to me.

Silently still,I rush back to the weaponry room. I grab the boxes filled with old memories from the closet and turn to him,handing him the box full of my father's belongings. As it sits in his arms I pull the rest of his hanging clothes down and throw them into it. As quickly as I can,I separate my mother's clothes from my sister's. I go through them both and take what I want,knowing what I'd do with them next. Let Beth,Maggie,Jordan and Lori go through them and take whatever they want.

"Whatever you don't want,give to Ric and Glenn."I say emotionlessly. One box sat full of the clothes I wanted and another sat full of clothes and perfume I loved for the women. He sighs softly and nods,taking my box of 'keepers' and walking toward the attic door. I take the box of clothes for the women and the rest of my family's things down stairs. I set the box of clothes on the living room table and call for Lori and Jordan.

"These are the clothes I have left plus some from my mother and sister. You two,Maggie and Beth are welcome to go through it and pick what you like. I'm gonna take this stuff down to the basement and check for some old baby clothes and a sowing kit."I say,looking at Lori. They both nod with a warm smile and dive right into the box. Beth comes in just as I go to walk away,but Jordan explains what they're doing. I walk toward the basement door when a sudden warm feeling comes over me. The type of warm feeling that makes you feel at home,safe and cared for. I smile inwardly as I walk down the steps and see a big box of baby clothes. My father wanted a boy but my mother always said it didn't matter. She bought neutral baby clothes and kept our pink ones. The few we had anyway. I grab it and see the pile of folded clothes that sat on the dryer. The clothes my mother last folded for my cousin who's family lost power first. I grab those clothes as well,hoping some may fit Carl,and look for my sowing kit. I start to worry it was gone when I remember it being placed up in the attic before the hell storm came.

I grip the box better and walk up toward the others. I set the box on the counter and smile at Lori,watching her look through the baby clothes and possibly Carl's clothes when I notice something outside. I look out the kitchen window behind her and see Shane kissing Andrea up against a car near the garage. I grit my teeth and push back the tears,managing that at the least,but the rage inside me kept rising by the second. I growl inwardly and excuse myself,running outside to confront him when Daryl grabs me by my waist.

"Put me down. He's doing it again,Daryl! He's choosing her! Can't you see it!?"I growl,pounding my fists against his chest to get him to let me go.

"What's wrong here,beautiful? Did the redneck upset you?"Shane teases,chuckling as he comes over to take me away from Daryl. He lets me go,but watches Shane closely as he moves around Andrea who followed him toward us.

"Get away from me,you filthy pig!"I growl,slapping Shane across the face. Andrea laughs until Daryl steps up to her and growls.

"What's so funny,Blondie?"He snaps,grabbing her arm. She hisses in pain and pulls away,glancing toward Shane,and smiles.

"The mere fact that she thinks he actually still cares about her,is what's funny. He's been sleeping with me for weeks now." She sneers happily,smiling a sickly twisted smile. I look at Daryl and notice something inside him flare up and crack. He was gonna kill him. Suddenly,he jerks and goes after Shane. Shane didn't even flinch at Andrea's remark. He merely smiles apologetically and lets me go. I throw myself at Daryl,burying my face in his neck,and whisper for him to stop.

"He's not worth it. Please don't."I whisper,tears begging for release. I glance over his shoulder for a moment and see Mural walking into the house chuckling with his things. I suppose he was moving into his brother's room. I pull away from Daryl and walk straight up to my new room. I start to unpack, trying to forget all of this, when Daryl's arms wrap around my waist. He pulls me close and kisses my hair.

"I'm so sorry. I should've listened."He whispers, anger tightening his voice. I turn to him, listening to Andrea singing as she moves her things into Shane's room, and go to say something when a blood curdling scream erupts from outside. I look out the window and see people flooding the field outside. Something was wrong. Daryl intertwines our fingers instinctively and rushes me down the stairs. Together we run outside toward the group of people gathering in a circle. I push through and gasp, gripping Daryl's hand tighter. There in the middle of the circle was Dale. He was fighting off a zombie that was apparently eating a cow that was lying three feet from him. No one moved. I growl and go to shoot the walker when Ric grabs my hand, pulling the gun down. He shakes his head because of the noise, but what else could I do. The zombie shifts slightly and tears into Dale's stomach. I scream and go to charge it when Glenn and Jordan grab me. Daryl charges it instead and stabs it in the head leaving Dale to gurgle in the bloodied grass. I pull away from Glenn and Jordan to sit next to Dale.

"I'm so sorry."I whisper, holding his hand and trying to calm him down. It was useless. He was in pain and he would turn any second now. I look up at Daryl and watch his eyes fill with a masked sorrow, pointing his gun at Dale's head.

"I'm sorry, brother."He whispers, nodding for me to go. I stand quickly and try to walk away before the gunshot rings out. I was too late. The gunshot screams in my ears and my stomach twists. The blood that coated my hands was his. He was my father when my own couldn't be there. Everything was crashing around me all over again. I scream in pain and let my body collapse, clutching the grass under my knees. Andrea cries into Shane's chest and all I want is to shoot her. I go to grab her when Daryl picks me up.

"Come on. I'll take you to your room."He whispers, cradling me to his chest as I cry. I cry silently into his chest until he kicks open my bedroom door and lies me on the bed. I sit up and hold my hands in my lap, staring at the blood. He kneels next to me and runs his thumb over my knee. I pull away and walk to the bathroom. I wash my hands and watch the red ribboned water swirl down the drain. The blood stained my skin and seemed to throw my failure back into my face. I step out and look at him emotionlessly.

"Can you go get me some water? My throat hurts."I say softly, walking toward the stack of boxes I had piled near my desk. He nods and walks out. It wasn't necessarily a lie, my throat did hurt, but I didn't need the water. The pain was just another element to add to the list. Once his body is out of the stairwell, I shut the door and lock it. Numbly, I move about the attic unpacking and organizing my belongings. Up here, I was myself. Up here, there was nothing hurting me.

"Chase? Open the door."Daryl says, twisting the knob. I sigh and shake my head slightly, sitting back on the bed once I'm done unpacking. I can hear him gulp down the water and sit on the steps. He wasn't going to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

-Shane Walsh-

-A Short Goodbye-

The next few weeks after Dale was killed were hard on all of us. Chase moved into the attic, Carl moved into Dale's room and Andrea and I moved into Chase's old room across from the Dixon's. Mural stayed in that room but I never did see Daryl in it. He was always up Chase's ass. Literally. He keeps the attic hall door shut now but before I walked by and saw him sleeping on the stairs outside her door. She obviously didn't want him. Couldn't he take no for an answer?

Lori was getting closer to her due date and today was the day Ric, Glenn and I had to go into town to start getting supplies. The only problem was Hershel. He said he needed things to sterilize the sharp objected needed for Lori's delivery but if we couldn't find alcohol he knew other alternatives but he couldn't remember the names. He'd have to see them to remember. Which meant he was coming. Awesome.

"Let me go with you."Andrea asks softly, tucking my gun into my belt as she hugs me. I kiss her cheek and smile faintly. I shake my head and walk around her.

"You're staying here. It's bad enough I have to work around a slow old man but I'm not working around you too."I say, walking down the hall to Ric. He nods and leads me to the truck. On the way, Daryl passes me.

"Take care of my girl for me, will ya?"I chuckle. He growls and goes to his me when Maggie grabs his arm, whispering something to him to calm him down. He turns around and walks back into the house.

After a while, we finally reached a pharmacy. Glenn starts shoving objects into a duffle bag while Hershel walks toward the locked drug bin in the back.

"Hey, uh, can I tell you something? You probably won't like it."I say softly, looking at things left on the shelves next to Ric. He chuckles and nods. I clear my throat and look at him.

"I need you to know there's a big possibility that baby is mine."I say softly. He laughs and shakes his head, walking away. I step after him and touch his shoulder.

"Ric, I'm serious. We thought you were dead and Lori and I..."I start when I hear a familiar click with pressure to my head.

"Don't finish that thought."He growls, hatred in his eyes with his pistol pointed to my head. Shit.


End file.
